College is like Schizophrenia
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Some say you can try to fix what's broken, but can you ever succeed. Eren Jaeger, a German boy, has run away to be with his step sister and best friend. Not only was he hiding from his dad, but he was hiding from things others couldn't see. Now his life has taken a turn for the better, but will it be enough to help him. Could it have all been one huge mistake to leave home.
1. Chapter 1

College is like Schizophrenia

Chapter 1:

He was nervous -scratch that- he was petrified. Eren was shaking like a leaf as he walked toward the ginormous fraternity house. Eren Jaeger, the son of country renowned doctor Grisha Jaeger, gripped his backpack straps as he approached the doors of the house. Biting his lip as he got closer.

Eren was a German boy that had come across the world to attend school with his best friends and get away from his father. He wasn't really looking for a major, just a taste of freedom from his father. His best friends Armin and Mikasa had suggested it to him after a year there, telling him he would enjoy himself and get a temporary green card to get him through school. He jumped at the chance, agreeing without his fathers approval. In fact while his father was away at a clients house Eren had grabbed his things he had already packed and the ticket his two friends had bought for him, and took off for the airport without telling his father. The flight itself had scared Eren already, but now the school was scaring him. It was like a modernized castle with courts for sports outside, as well as different mansions for the fraternities and sororities on the school campus.

Now Eren stood in front of the big twin oak doors shaking harder then ever before as he held the straps roughly, sweat rolling down his face as he gulped. It wasn't an extremely hot day like it had been, but Eren was still sweating like crazy from the fear, which caused the medium length hair to stick to the back of his neck. He'd never been out of Germany, nor away without his father watching him, it was all new and scary to him. He shifted his legs, the skin pressing against the holes in the knees of his pants. His shirt was nothing more than a light weight soccer t-shirt that seemed a size too big as it hung from his thin body. Raising his fist to knock on the door Eren froze for a second, that slowly fading as he knocked on the door heavily. Stepping back he heard the doors deadbolt click and watched it open to a shorter bald man. He looked Eren up and down with his narrow eyes before speaking. "Can I help you?" He stood straight Eren taking in and translating the words. His limit on dictionary was a small amount, he'd come hoping Armin would teach him to speak English more fluently.

"Uh! H-Hallo. Armin Arlert und Mikasa Ackerman live here? Yes?" He asked, the boy staring at him for a moment before turning.

"Hey Armin! Someone's asking for you at the door!" He yelled, stepping inside.

"I'll be right there!" The voice of his long separated friend made Eren smile, taking a step forward.

"Come in, please? Me?" Eren said, the boy turning with a raised brow.

"If you're asking to come wait inside come on in. Armin's got his nose in a book so give him a moment." Eren nodded, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Mikasa's sitting with her cousin, how about I just take you there instead of leaving you to wait alone. You don't seem to be from around here pal." The shorter boy said while waving his hand toward Eren. "By the way I'm Connie Springer, you are?"

"Ich bin Eren Jaeger."

"Eren. Nice to meet you." With that Connie showed Eren into a main room packed full of people all chatting.

"Hey I brought him in since its a little hot to wait." Connie explained as he stopped in the doorway. Eren looked over at the people looking up at the two. He shook a bit, but stopped dead when he saw Armin with his nose in a book, Mikasa sitting next to him as she was looking away at a man next to her. The two talked, the man taking notice. With a smile Eren took a step forward, calling out to his friends.

"Mikasa! Armin!" At the yell the two looked over at Eren, a moment passing before they shot up. Armin's book went flying across the table as he and the Asian girl ran over. They both tackled Eren in a hug, the young German laughing happily as he hugged back.

"Eren I thought your flight was tomorrow!?" Mikasa yelled the three still holding each other tightly.

"Trade ticket, come today!" Eren said as he pulled away to smile at his friends. None seemed to notice the eyes watching the three.

"Your English is not any better!" Armin yelled with a bright smile. "Es ist sehr gut zu sehen!"

"Ich bin froh dich zu sehen, beide von Ihnen!" Eren looked back and forth at the two.

"Haben Sie bekommen grösser?" Mikasa asked happily.

"Ein wenig."

"Can we find out who this young man is?" A woman asked, her glasses a skewed. The three turning to face the men and woman looking at the trio, puzzled.

"Sorry for our excitement. This is our friend Eren Jaeger. We haven't seen each other in a few years so its exciting." Armin explained, Eren shaking a little bit.

"Why hello Eren!" The woman jumped off the couch she had been rested on and reached the three in record time. Her hands were folded together as her eyes shined. "I'm Zöe Hange, you can call me either! It's finally time we met a friend of the two!" Eren just stared at her confusingly before looking over at Armin.

"Hold on Hange please. Your confusing him." Mikasa butted in. Hange looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Eren is our new fraternity brother. He's from Germany and speaks little to no English." Armin explained, patting Eren's shoulder.

"Eren say hallo. Sprechen Sie Englisch." Mikasa said, Eren nodding.

"H-hallo. I…I Eren Jaeger. Please meet…all." Eren said with a small smile.

"He's trying his best." Armin smiled and turned to Eren. "I'm going to introduce you now to everyone. Do you understand?"

"Ja, arschloch." Eren mumbled, leaving Mikasa to chuckle.

"Okay, so you met Connie right?" Armin said and pointed to said bald boy.

"Ja." Armin moved his hand to Hange.

"Zöe Hange." Moving again he pointed to another girl with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back. "Annie Leonhart. Next to her is Reiner Braun and Bertoldt Hoover. Eating on the couch is Sasha Braus. Are you still with me?"

"Ja Armin." Eren's eyes shined as he looked at the person beside Sasha.

"That's Historia Reiss, but she goes by Christa. Beside her is Ymir. Freckled boy right there is Marco Bodt, he speaks some German so maybe he can teach you." Mikasa said with a smile.

"Next to him is Jean Kristein. Beside him is Erwin Smith." Armin pointed to man muscly man with caterpillar sized eyebrows. The man next to him caught Eren's eye instantly, his grumpy face making Eren scared again.

"That's my cousin Levi, he's a rude jackass, but just ignore him. Next to him is Petra Ral." Mikasa explained, Eren smiling a bit wider.

"Everyone else is either in the sorority next door or out still in class." Armin explained, Eren looking confused at him. "Too many words?" Eren nodded, Armin chuckling. "Man I missed you buddy."

"Do you have anymore bags? Just this one doesn't seem like much?" Mikasa asked, Eren shaking his head.

"One bag." He answered.

"Come sit down, I want to know how your dad let you out of the country alone."

"Ich lief weg."

"You what!?" Mikasa yelled in shock.

"Er war weg auf die Arbeit so packte ich meine Tasche und ging."

"That's dangerous Eren, call him right now and tell him that your at least safe."

"Ich habe mein Handy zu Hause."

"Oh Eren, your going to be in so much trouble when your dad finds out."

"No tell." Eren said, eyes filled with fear. "Ich brauchte, um zu lassen, dass er mich zu Tode ersticken."

"Eren…just tell me you brought your medicine, we don't want you to have an episode."

"Ja." Eren yawned, looking at the time on his watch. It was night over in Germany by this point and Eren was tired after the long flight.

"Müde?" Armin asked, Eren shaking his head up and down slowly.

"Just wait a few more hours, best to get you use to the schedule and time change." Armin said, slapping Eren's cheeks lightly after the boy closed his eyes. "I'll go get a room set up and he can meet everyone else when they get back." Armin walked back to the room Eren and Connie had come from.

"Your hairs long again." Mikasa sighed, Eren chuckling.

"Long, like it." Eren smiled, Mikasa shaking her head.

"Alright, if you say so."

"How'd you meet Eren Mikasa?" Levi spoke up, eyes dragging to him.

"Eren is the son of Grisha Jaeger, the man that took care of me after mother and fathers accident. Eren and I bonded while he taught me German. He's like a little brother to me. That's when I became friends with Armin." Eren just stared from her to Levi, confused at what they were saying.

"I see, just keep him out of trouble. That means drinking too."

"No drinker." Eren said, knowing what Levi said that time.

"Eren doesn't drink, he gets wild and angry when drunk so yah."

"So uh, how do we talk to him?" Jean asked, nudging a thumb towards Eren.

"Ask Armin and I, we'll translate for you. Though while he's here we want him to learn more English." Mikasa explained.

"So…what's your major Eren?" Connie asked, Eren thinking.

"No major." Eren said with a smile.

"What food do you like? Do you cook?" Levi asked, catching attention.

"Ja, würst. I cook…sweets." Eren smiled, still shaking.

"You must be hungry, how about I make you a sandwich?" Mikasa said with a smile, Eren shaking his head happily. "Alright sit down and I'll be right back."

"How come when I ask for a sandwich you don't make me one?" Jean asked with a huff.

"Because Eren's like a little brother to me. I have to take care of him too since he doesn't know about America." With that Mikasa left Eren standing, the boy standing quietly as everyone stared at him.

"Eren come sit next to me." Hange said, pulling Eren over to where she sat. She scooted Erwin over to make room. She flopped down, pulling Eren into the now open spot. "So Eren! Why you come to our little school?"

"Uh? Kleine nicht." Eren answered, Marco smiling with a little chuckle.

"He said its not small."

"Ich…I come for be with Mikasa and Armin." Eren said as he removed his backpack of clothes and things and placed it on the ground in front of the couch.

"You came to be with Armin and Mikasa." Hange corrected.

"Yes." Eren smiled.

"Your parents were okay with you moving to a different country?" Christa asked.

"Uh. They not know I here."

"They don't know you're here?" Petra asked.

"No." Eren muttered before Armin came into the room, Mikasa coming from another door with a sandwich on a plate.

"Eren your rooms set-up. Try to keep it clean unlike your old room." Armin said.

"Nein." Eren smiled playfully at his friend, Mikasa rolling her eyes as she gave Eren the plate.

"Armin show him to his room, tell him the rules." Mikasa said before returning to her seat again. Armin sighed, pulling Eren towards the stairs.

"Come on." Armin sighed, pulled Eren out of the room. Mikasa waited till she heard footsteps to reach over to Hange and grab Eren's bag.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked out of curiosity.

"Checking to see if he has everything." Mikasa muttered, digging her fingers through the clothes. She smiled feeling two bottles at the bottom of the bag. "Alright, but he forgot supplies. Looks like I'll be taking him to the bookstore."

"I have notebooks and stuff I'm not using that he can have." Christa spoke up.

"I have some pens and pencils." Connie said.

"Alright, I need his schedule, but that can wait till tomorrow." Mikasa sighed, zipping the backpack up and throwing it over her shoulder. "Levi can you start dinner and I'll be back to help you? I've got to run over to see if all the girls are done with class."

"Yeah, it's soup tonight so it shouldn't be long, a few hours." Levi got up and walked to the kitchen without another word. Coming down the stairs was Armin, sighing.

"What a handful. Where are you going?" He asked Mikasa as she walked past him.

"To the girls dorm, inviting them over for dinner. You want to come with?"

"Yeah, I got to pick up some stuff from Isabel." Armin said, the two walking towards the door.

"Anyone going to help or am I on my own!?" Levi asked, not getting a response he looked into the living room. It was completely empty. With a sigh the man went back to boiling water.

While he waited ten minutes for the water to heat up he began to peel potatoes for the soup. Another sigh escape him as he looked at the small pile he had made. They were roughly cut, but skinless. What made things worse was he needed about twelve, but only has six and the waters finished its boiling. Turning around Levi looked up to see Eren standing in the corner.

"What brat?" He asked, Eren pointing to the boiling pot. "It won't be done for another hour brat. Go back upstairs and do something useful."

"I can help?" He asked with a wide smile, clearly not understanding Levi's words.

"You want to help me brat?" Levi asked, turning the stove to low.

"Ja." Eren smiled.

"Alright, peel six more potatoes." Levi said, giving Eren the currently cut potato and the cutter. With a smile Eren sat on a bar stool by the counter. Quietly the two worked, Levi peeking over at Eren when he was stirring the other vegetables in the steaming water. Said boy was peeling away happily. "So Eren is it?"

"Ja."

"You took care of Mikasa."

"Ja, she's me sister."

"My sister. You care about her and Armin?"

"Ja. I miss them when they leave. I was lone." Eren said with a sad smile.

"What about your other friends in Germany?"

"They my only friends. I not social." Eren explained as he placed the potato down and grabbed another.

"When you get comfortable here you'll make more friends."

"It would be nice?" Eren smiled happily up at Levi. "Has you seen backpack?" Eren said, peeking into the living room.

"Mikasa took it. Probably didn't want anyone snooping through your stuff brat."

"She's nice. I need bag though." Eren said, soon followed by the door opening.

"Big bro! We're here!" A girl yelled and seconds later Levi was wrapped in small arms. Eren looked over with a smile at the young girl holding Levi tightly. The grumpy man just stirred the vegetables.

"Hi Isabel. Wash your hands and go do some homework while I finish cooking dinner." Levi said bluntly, Eren watching as he skinned another potato.

"Do you need any help Levi?" She asked.

"No I've got one brat helping me. Just do some homework and I'll call you all down when it's done." At the news Isabel picked her head up and looked at Eren, said boy smiling wide at her.

"Who's he? I've never seen him before."

"This is Eren Jaeger, Mikasa adopted brother. He doesn't speak much English so keep it to small words." Levi said as Isabel jumped over to Eren.

"Hi! I'm Isabel Magnolia! I'm a freshman this year! Are you a freshman Eren!? Why's your hair so long!? Do you put it up in a ponytail!? How old are you!? What's your major!? Do you want to be my friend!?" Eren couldn't keep up and almost fell off the stool as he leaned back as to avoid the girl getting closer.

"Isabel you're scaring him." Levi's eyes never left the vegetables. "Eren can you cut those for me?" Levi pointed to the potatoes. Eren nodded, putting the potatoes in a colander. He carried them to the sink to rinse them and wash his hands. Looking around for the cutting board he heard Isabel rambling about something, he couldn't understand her words. He found the cutting board and slapped it down on the counter, grabbing a knife and potato.

"Big bro, why isn't he talking? Is he rude or shy?" Isabel whispered to Levi as she stared at Eren.

"I told you he can't speak hardly any English. He's from Germany."

"Oh so he can't understand what I'm saying."

"Yes, now go find Farlan and bug him while I finish this. You can meet Eren more at dinner."

"Okay." With puffed cheeks Isabel walked out of room, Eren stepping up to Levi with the colander filled with potato bits.

"Just pour them in and clean up your mess." Levi said, Eren already ahead of him. He poured the potatoes into the boiling water. Turning he walked to the sink, filling up the water. He placed the knife on the back of the sink. He went through the drawers, finding hand towels in the top right. With a smile Eren wetted and lathered it in dish soap. With that he cleaned off the counter, any utensils used were put in the sink as Eren cleaned up his work stations. Once finished he cleaned the dishes, Levi having him help him a little more.

Half an hour passed before the soup was done and Levi left Eren to set the table while he rounded everyone up. When he manage to get everyone out of their rooms they were met with a decorated table, dishes set in a circle with glasses and silverware.

"Wow, why so decked out?" Hange asked as she took a spot.

"Eren's always set the table like this, something his mother had taught him." Mikasa said with a smile, taking a spot between Levi and Eren, Armin sitting on Eren's free side.

"Mikasa, bag please." Eren said, the older girl handing the bag to her brother.

"Take them both, you know how." Mikasa said, Eren shooting up and grabbed his glass. Taking both objects into the kitchen with him he plopped the bag down, taking the glass to the sink, once filled with the clear fluid he dug his two pill bottles out of his bag. Popping off the lids he dumped four pills in his hand. Swallowing them two at a time didn't bother Eren anymore. Putting everything back in place Eren walked back into the dining room, bag over his shoulder.

"Eren! You never answered my questions!" Isabel yelled across the table.

"You ask me questions?" Eren asked, chuckling when Isabel dropped her head onto the table. Mikasa snuck a peek to Armin, he doing the same as they smiled.

A/N: Translations:

Eren: **Ich bin Eren**_- I am Eren_

Armin: Es ist sehr gut zu sehen- _It's good to see you_.

Eren: Ich bin froh dich zu sehen, beide von Ihnen. - _It's good to see you too, both of you._

Mikasa: Haben Sie bekommen grösser? - _Have you gotten taller._

Eren: Ein wenig.- _A little_.

Eren: Ich lief weg.- _I left._

Eren: **Er war weg auf die Arbeit so packte ich meine Tasche und ging. **- _He was away on work so I grabbed my bag and went_

Eren: Ich habe mein Handy zu Hause.- I left my cellphone at home.

Eren: Ich brauchte, um zu lassen, dass er mich zu Tode ersticken. - I needed to have in order that he smother me to death

Armin: Müde? - Tired


	2. Chapter 2

College is like Schizophrenia

Chapter 2:

Eren yawned as he laid in his bed, still tired. The sun had yet to rise, but Eren still woke up. The night was silent as the boy laid staring at the wall, his tired eyes staying open. The open window blew air into the over heated room, Eren covered in his sheets.

In the quiet he heard shuffling downstairs, making him sit up worriedly. Slowly he climbed out of bed, making his way to his bedroom door. Carefully

he opened the door, sneaking out and down the stairs. The light to the kitchen was on and there was chatting coming from inside.

Walking down the stairs his sleepy eyes spotted two people standing in the kitchen, chatting with each other. As he reached the bottom he began walking towards the doorway. His vision improved he was able to make out who was standing in the light.

"What are you doing up so early?" The taller man said holding a mug in his bulky fingers. Levi and Erwin stood watching the sleepy boy wobble into the room.

"Thirsty?" Eren muttered, looking at his watch.

"Do you want some water? Maybe juice?"

"Maybe beer?" Levi sarcastically said.

"Water please." Eren yawned.

"Get your water and go to bed." Levi said, sitting his mug in the sink.

"Why are two you awake?" Eren mumbled, walking into the kitchen.

"We were about to leave for a jog." Erwin said as Eren grabbed a mug from the cabinet. Walking to the sink he turned to face the two.

"It's dangerous early this morning. Be safe." Eren said as he filled his mug. "Good-night you both." Eren said and walked out of the room.

"What a nice kid." Erwin smiled as he finished off his coffee.

"He was staring between us weirdly, I'm not sure if I like him." Levi said a he turned to wash his coffee mug.

"You actually have a statement about someone else. Who knew you cared." Erwin teased, putting his mug in sink. Levi huffed, but cleaned it anyway.

"He's weird, but I can look past that because of Mikasa. She seems to cherish him deeply." Levi muttered, switching to drying the the mugs.

"He seems generally nice." Erwin smiled.

"He's just weird, that's all I said. He'll fit right in." Levi said, looking between them where Eren had been staring. "Maybe he's just too tired to see straight." Levi argued with himself, walking to the front of the house. With a sigh Erwin followed after, already jogging to keep up with the shorter.

Neither bothered to lock the door, they never did.

The next morning Eren was woken up by Mikasa slapping him across the face, making him alert. It took a moment before he growled at her.

"Was war das für?!" He yelled and rubbed his cheek.

"You are a lair!" She snapped.

"Lügner?! Wie soll ich ein Lügner?!" Eren snapped back. Mikasa brought her fist up, Eren flinching expecting a punch, but instead it was held out in front of him.

"Sie sagten, Sie es in Deutschland verlassen!" Eren opened an eye, peeking at Mikasa's hand. Clenched in it was Eren's cellphone. Taken by surprise he couldn't get any words out. "Eren! Sag mir die Wahrheit! Armin und ich verdienen es zu wissen!"

"Ich bin kein Lügner! Ich lassen Sie es zu Hause, auf meinem Bett! Ich warf es aus dem Bett! Das kann mir nicht sein!" Eren yelled, Mikasa pressing the phones home button. There was a screensaver of a woman. She was smiling happily, her dark eyes bright as she looked straight ahead. "Es ist nicht möglich! Ich brauchte nicht das!"

"Vielleicht haben Sie es brauchte unwissenlich. Haben Sie Ihre Medizin bevor er zu nehmen?"

"Nein! Vielleicht-Vielleicht folgte er mir." Eren said, looking over his shoulder.

"Grisha doesn't know." Mikasa said calmly, Eren shaking his head.

"Nicht Papa. Der Mann, der Mensch."

"Eren! Es gibt keinen Menschen! Er ist in deinem Kopf!

"Nein! Er ist real! Ich habe ihn gesehen!"

"Ihr verrückt! Sie sollten zu Hause bleiben können!"

"Es geht mir gut! Ich brauchte nicht den Vater, mich zu sehen!"

"Du bist nicht in Ordnung! Vielleicht sollten wir uns Ihr Repzept angehoben!

"Aussteigen! Nehmen Sie die dumme Telefon, nehmen Sie die dumme Pillen! Ich brauche sie nicht!"

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as Eren pushed her toward the bedroom door. "Stop we need to talk!"

"Out Mikasa!" Eren yelled shoving her out of the room. The girl stumped, the blast of air behind her from the door made her tumble over. Turning she looked at the door, knowing it was locked. With a sigh she got to her feet, the phone clutched in her hand as she leaned her head against the door.

"Eren. When you calm down…come find me so we can talk this out. You'll understand why I'm saying all this. I found the phone Eren, try and remember. If you have a problem…I'll have to call your father." With that Mikasa walked away, a frown planted on her face.

She made her way down the stairs her poker face playing as she's walking into the living room, the usual crowd sitting on the circular couch. Eyes dragged to her immediately, Levi's sticking out with the anger it held.

"What happened up there?" He asked, not hiding the anger in his voice.

"Nothing."

"That certainly didn't sound like nothing." Marco said, shaking a bit.

"I caught him in a lie."

"Did he hurt you? I will personally kick his ass back to Germany if he laid a hand on you." Levi growled.

"I'm fine, all he did was push me out of his room. He's just upset. He will calm down soon and we'll sort stuff out."

"Still he shoved you. That's no way to treat a lady." Jean said as Mikasa sat next Armin.

"That's not how a young man treats a lady." Levi grumbled, sitting back.

"What would his mother and father think." Connie grumbled next to Sasha.

"His father would just tell him the proper way before leaving him alone to head to another clients home. His mother…she…I don't really know what she would think. She hasn't been around since we were ten."

"Why'd she leave…was the temper too scary for her?" Christa asked sincerely.

"She…she…she's just not around anymore. Something's happened and we all try to forget about it. Eren and her were closer than anyone else, so out of respect I won't talk about it." Mikasa said, bowing her head in shame.

"She's dead." Levi said, Mikasa and Armin nodding.

"Please just don't talk about it. We lived in a part of Germany, one like the south side of a city. Grisha was just a new doctor. We barely made it out of there, Mikasa and I didn't have anyone to hold us back, but Eren was stuck back with his father. Now he's here, without any reason to hate it. Let him be happy, we all deserve it after what we went through." Armin muttered, looking down with Mikasa's hand in his. "Not all memories are better ones."

"But…what happened…did she get sick…hit by a vehicle?" Sasha asked, regretting it when Mikasa looked up with a death glare.

"Ask me about my own mom and dad all you want, but don't you dare ever ask me or him what happened. The image will never leave his mind. The last thing we need to remember was an angels death." With that she stomped out of the room, leaving Armin alone with the curious and scared bunch.

"What about doctor Jaeger?"

"He certainly is a man of titles. After his wife's death Eren and him…broke apart. He was only around to make sure Eren was in good health."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Christa said.

"No it's not. A young child growing up with no help after a traumatic event like he faced. No one was there for him, when Mikasa and I moved he was stuck alone. Call us greedy for wanting to be free, but Eren was too focused on the negativity in life. He needed serious help and no one was around to talk with him."

"So what, he's a mental case? Should we lock our doors at night?" Jean asked.

"Eren's not a monster, don't be scared of him. He may be a little off, but his hearts where it should be, caring for those he loves." Armin glared at Jean to get the message across.

"Still, if he snaps we will get his father here to take him back." Levi said, wanting Eren gone.

"He'll be fine Levi, everyone's safe." Armin reassured.

"Big bro can't go killing people. He's scared too, you see him shaking like a leaf." Isabel said behind Levi, Farlan in the doorway.

"I'm not a murder Isabel."

"Eren will never stay mad, he's a very caring person who puts others before himself…I think I should go check on Mikasa." With that Armin got up and left without another word.

"I still don't like that brat." Levi stated, sitting back into the couch.

"Is it fair to judge him before you really know him." Christa spoke up.

"Christa." Ymir said next to the girl.

"Later, I'm sure he'll be downstairs for dinner, I'm going to try and talk with him. He must be lonely with only a few people able to understand him. It's a new environment, so just be nice to him."

"His temper reminds me of my sister, that woman I tell you made me fear her." Hange said with a smile. "I need to visit her, last we saw each other she was against me leaving home. Didn't really help our relationship any, but she really couldn't keep me home anymore."

"I thought you said your sister left to get married." Levi corrected.

"Let me just think I actually got passed her." Hange smiled.

"Weren't you three when she left?" Erwin asked.

"Something like that, I never really got to talk with her. She'd come by from time to time, do my hair as we talked."

"What happened then?" Isabel asked as she rested her chin on Levi's head.

"One day she didn't come…she never came back. I wanted to visit her, but I never knew her address. I think I was fifteen when I moved."

"It's sad when they don't come back." Erwin said before standing up. "I'm going to the library, who's turn is it to cook."

"Mine." Christa said with a smile. "I'm going to do some homework before I start cooking." She smiled, getting off the couch and walking towards the front door.

"Why are the girls cooking for you boys?" Ymir asked Erwin.

"It's easier and we spend less money between the two houses."

"So far the only guy that cooks here is Levi. He's slow as hell." Ymir said, Levi glaring at her.

Later in the day Christa returned to the boys dorm to find a note waiting in place of everyone.

"Dear Christa,

We went to play volleyball, to relieve stress. We didn't want to interrupt your homework schedule so we left a note. Eren is still upstairs locked in his room, so you're not alone. Be back before sundown.

Sincerely Armin."

"You always write it like a letter Armin." Christa chuckled before looking up at the stairs. "Did you try to invite him?" With a sigh she ascended the stairs to Eren's room. Once she reached it she knocked on the door. "Eren, I want you to help me make dinner. Everyone's gone so no ones here to be scared of." Christa heard a sigh on the other side of the door and no movement. "You're not suppose to spend your college years in hiding, alone." At this the lock clicked and the door opened to show Eren. Smiling up at him Christa grabbed Eren's hand, pulling him down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen Christa set up for dinner. "What do you want to make?" She asked as she pulled her hair back.

"Uh. Dessert?" Eren shrugged.

"Eren I want to make a German dish. What do you want?"

"Next time, next time." Eren answered. Christa chuckled and shook her head.

"Alright lets have chicken noodle soup. Can you boil the noodles while I cook the chicken and the vegetables?"

"Me boil noodles? Okay." Eren smiled, filling the pan with water.

"Five bags, everyone's always hungry."

"Okay." Eren said as he brought the heavy pot over to the hot stove. "I wait and help with vegetables?" Eren asked.

"Can you get a skillet out, I can't reach it?"

"Skillet, Ja." Eren said, opening the cabinet above the stove. Pulling out a skillet he gladly handed it to Christa.

"Usually Bertholdt helps me, but they went to play volleyball." Christa huffed.

"You like volleyball?" Eren asked, pulling his hair back into a nub of hair.

"I do, but I'm too short and weak to play. I'm fine staying behind, I thought that they'd take you though?"

"Me not wanna go. I fine staying alone." Eren answered, removing the bags of noodles from the cabinets.

"Yah, I'd rather cook."

"I love cooking, I help if you need it." Eren smiled widely, Christa returning before removing carrots and the chicken from the fridge.

"Thanks, Levi always gets stuck cooking too, maybe after you get use to the kitchen you could both take shifts." Eren chuckled, not understanding some of what Christa said, but didn't want to point it out. Christa was opening the carrots while Eren ripped open the noodles and poured them into the pan, the bubbles escalating as more and more noodles were added. Once all five bags were in Eren turned to help Christa, only to find the girl staring at him, a carrot up her nose.

"What?" Eren said before the carrot flew past him. Christa was smirking playfully, grabbing another carrot. She managed to get a handful before Eren snatched the carrot bag, placing one in his mouth. Both stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Christa had her nose blocked, ready to fire, Eren had his cheeks puffed, ready to fire back. Like the flick of a switch they fired at each other, reloading quickly.

"I swear we get cheated every time." Jean complained as the friends walked toward the boys house, sweat dripping from head to toe.

"Jean it's not our fault you play too bad." Ymir teased, Jean snapping at her.

"It's not my fault you took the best players miss happy-feet." Jean growled as the group reached the porch of the mansion, the sun setting behind it. "Hopefully Christa's got dinner done, I'm starving." He whined as Levi opened the door, mumbling about cleaning himself up.

"Let's just rest, my legs are killing me." Armin said, walking into the living room.

"Come on, it's good to get your nose out of books once in a while." Mikasa said as she stretched.

"Why's there a carrot on the floor?" Levi asked, picking the small vegetable up between his fingers.

"Maybe it rolled out of the kitchen." Isabel said, the crowd already moving towards the kitchen. The first thing they notice was Christa kneeling down, hiding behind one end of the counter. The second thing they noticed was all the carrots on the ground.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen!?" Levi yelled, scaring Christa and Eren, both jumping up and facing the group. Both had carrots in their noses and a group of them in their mouths, ready to fire.

"What the hells going!?" Levi yelled, the carrots in their noses falling out. The two stared at the group in surprise before looking back at each other. "Don't even open your mouths! Just go and spit those in the trash, then get back here to clean this up!" Levi yelled angrily. Slowly Eren began walking, looking at Christa cautiously. Said girl did the same as he neared. When they were next to each other they puffed their cheeks warningly. Again they blew the carrots at one another, Eren making a break for it as he broke through the crowd, Christa chasing after. He didn't get far when Christa hopped onto his back, putting him in a headlock.

"Oh no you don't!" Christa chuckled as Eren spun around, trying to shake her off. Unfortunately it only succeeded in making them dizzy, Eren tripping and falling face first into the couch. Christa chuckled as she rolled off his back, laying on the couch as her eyes focused. "Let's do that again!" She yelled as she laughed, Eren snickering against the cushions.

"You both! Clean this up now!" Levi yelled, his eyes aimed at Eren.

"Dinners burnt." Sasha whined as she looked at the overflowed pot to see nothing but charcoal.

"We'll order pizza Sash." Connie said as he patted her back.

"How many bags did you waste shoving up your noses!?" Levi yelled, Eren just stared at the cushion laughing along with Christa.

"Only six." Christa said as she sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Get the brats head out of the couch I don't want there to be carrot juice on it." Levi growled, Christa poking Eren.

"Uh oh I think he's dead, better make sure." She said teasingly as she poked Eren's side, a laugh escaping him as he clutched his hips. She kept poking around, tickling Eren. When she poked the back of his neck, however, Eren shot up with a yell of pain. It scared the others, causing them to jump. Christa covered her ears at the sudden loud noise escaping the boy.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I fine…just tender spot." Eren said as he covered the spot carefully.

"I hope so." Christa said.

"Both of you are alright now clean that mess up!" Levi barked, Christa grumbling as she took Eren's hand and pulled him toward supplies cabinet. "When your done cleaning up that whole mess then you can eat pizza!" Levi ordered while Mikasa called the campus pizza restaurant.

Levi inspected the kitchen, the two young adult looking with nervousness, both starving for the pizza in the living room. The smell was torture to their starving stomachs. Kneeling down Levi swiped his finger against the stove, being the last thing he checked.

"So?" Christa asked irritated.

"Not perfect, but you can clean the kitchen tomorrow. Go eat." As soon as Levi said that the two charged into the living room, finding spots to sit down in before digging into the pizza. Levi walked in, taking a seat next to Mikasa, the girl already having a plate for him.

The conversation that Mikasa and Eren was having shifted to Eren calling his father. "Eren, you should text him or call him to let him know you're alright." Mikasa said, holding out the phone.

"I know." Eren sighed, holding out his hand. With a small smiled Mikasa handed Eren the phone, watching said boy get up and leave. He stopped outside the room, leaning against the doorframe. He had the phone to his ear already as he waited for the man to pick up.

"Hallo?" Came with a click.

"Hallo, Papa." Eren whispered.

"Eren!"

"Ja, es ist."

"Wo bist du!?" An angry yell came from the other side, Eren curling together as he flinched.

"Ich bin mit Mikasa und Armin. Ich habe meine Medizin bekam, so werde ich Ordnung sein." Eren said lowly.

Es ist mir egal! Wenn Sie nicht ein Flugzeug steingen jetzt ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde dich verleugnen!

"Ich sage nicht, nach Hause zu kommen, ich bin mit Mikasa und Armin bleiben. Ich werde zu Gast bei Freuden."

"Fein. Du bist für mich gestorben. Sie werden kein Geld, um euch gegeben, damit Sie dort verhungern können." After the last anger filled word the phone went dead, Eren's father hanging up on him. For a moment Eren stood still, gripping his phone silently.

"Eren is everything alright!?" Mikasa yelled, Eren turning with a smile and walked back into the living room.

"Ja. Dad said I can stay. He trust yous both." Eren said as he sat between Mikasa and Armin.

"You both. Armin teach him English already." Levi barked as he sat next to Mikasa, glaring at Eren.

"I'm busy, maybe Mikasa could."

"You know more than I do, but I guess I'll try." At this Levi sighed, shaking his head.

"Eren eat." Mikasa said, but Eren shook his head.

"Not hungry anymore."

"You haven't eaten all day, come on." Armin smiled, holding up a slice of pizza.

"Nein. I go and take shower. Very tired." Eren said before getting up.

"Eren, come on. Your schedule will be messed up if you don't eat." Eren didn't reply, he just walked toward the staircase in the main hall.

"Is he okay?" Annie spoke up, looking down at her pizza.

"I'm sure. Chats with his father aren't good at all. His father is horrible to him. Probably yelled at him." Armin said and bit his pizza.

"You know about bad dads right Levi?" Mikasa commented, earning a glare from her cousin.

"I'm not a pussy about it. He needs a lesson beaten into him."

"Hasn't he been beaten enough." Mikasa whispered to herself.

"What?" Levi asked, but Mikasa just bit her lip before getting up to leave.

A/N: Translations:

Eren: Was war das für?!

Eren: Lügner?! Wie soll ich ein Lügner?!

Mikasa: Sie sagten, Sie es in Deutschland verlassen

Mikasa: Eren! Sag mir die Wahrheit! Armin und ich verdienen es zu wissen!"

Eren: Ich bin kein Lügner! Ich lassen Sie es zu Hause, auf meinem Bett! Ich warf es aus dem Bett! Das kann mir nicht sein!"

Eren: Es ist nicht möglich! Ich brauchte nicht das!"

Mikasa: Vielleicht haben Sie es brauchte unwissentlich. Haben Sie Ihre Medizin bevor er zu nehmen?

Eren: Nein! Vielleicht-Vielleicht folgte er mir.

Eren: Nicht Papa. Der Mann, der Mensch.

Mikasa: Eren! Es gibt keinen Menschen! Er ist in deinem Kopf!

Eren: Nein! Er ist real! Ich habe ihn gesehen!

Mikasa: Ihr verrückt! Sie sollten zu Hause bleiben können!

Eren: Es geht mir gut! Ich brauchte nicht den Vater, mich zu sehen!

Mikasa: Du bist nicht in Ordnung! Vielleicht sollten wir uns Ihr Repzept angehoben!

Eren: Aussteigen! Nehmen Sie die dumme Telefon, nehmen Sie die dumme Pillen! Ich brauche sie nicht!"

Grisha: Hallo?

Eren: Hallo, Papa.

Grisha: Eren!

Eren: Ja, es ist.

Grisha: Wo bist du!?

Eren: Ich bin mit Mikasa und Armin. Ich habe meine Medizin bekam, so werde ich Ordnung sein.

Grisha: Es ist mir egal! Wenn Sie nicht ein Flugzeug steingen jetzt ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde dich verleugnen!

Eren: Ich sage nicht, nach Hause zu kommen, ich bin mit Mikasa und Armin bleiben. Ich werde zu Gast bei Freuden.

Grisha: Fein. Du bist für mich gestorben. Sie werden kein Geld, um euch gegeben, damit Sie dort verhungern können.

Eren: What was that for ?!

Eren: liar ?! How am I a liar ?!

Mikasa: You said you left it in Germany

Mikasa: Eren! Tell me the truth! Armin and I deserve to know! "

Eren: I'm not a liar! I left it at home, on my bed! I threw it on the bed! That can not be mine! "

Eren: It is not possible! I did not bring it! "

Mikasa: You might have unknowingly taken it. Did you miss your medicine.

Eren: No! Maybe-maybe he followed me.

Eren: not Dad. The man, man.

Mikasa: Eren! There is no man! He's in your head!

Eren: No! He is real! I have seen him!

Mikasa: Your crazy! You should have stayed home!

Eren: I'm fine! I did not need father to see me!

Mikasa: You're out of order! Maybe we should raised your prescription!

Eren: Get out! Take the stupid phone, take stupid pills! I do not need it!

Grisha: Hello?

Eren: Hi, Dad.

Grisha: Eren!

Eren: Yes, it is.

Grisha: Where are you !?

Eren: I'm with Mikasa and Armin. I've got my medicine, I'll be fine.

Grisha: I do not care! If you are not on a plane right now I swear to God, I'll disown you!

Eren: I'm not coming home, I'm staying with Mikasa and Armin. I'm making friends here.

Grisha: Fine. You're dead to me. You will not have money given to you so you can starve to death.


	3. Chapter 3

College is like Schizophrenia

Chapter 3:

"Eren!" Christa yelled, looking back behind her as she panicked. Eren was right behind her, hands lifted up high as an object came towards him. With a determined glare he jumped up, spiking the ball shape. It flew over the net and dug into the sand, the people launching for it tripping and falling. "Yes!" Christa yelled jumping up and down as her team yelled victoriously. "In your face! We won! We won!"

Eren chuckled as Christa and Armin spun around in excitement the other team glaring at their over excitement. Jean came up behind Eren, sneaking between his legs and lifted him up on his shoulders. A gasp escaped Eren as he was lifted in the air, but smiled as he saw his team cheering below him. He was a little wary to play volleyball, but he couldn't say no to Christa's begging face and he actually liked volleyball.

"You need to play with us more Eren! That's the first time we've actually won!" Connie yelled, jumping in circles with Sasha.

"O-okay! I pla-." Eren didn't finish his sentence before he fell back, slipping from Jean's hands. The volleyball had smashed into Eren's face with great force that caused him to smash into the ground. There was a moment of silence before people began hurrying over to the still body on the ground.

"Levi!" Mikasa yelled at her cousin who just stared with crossed arms.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Levi sarcastically said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Eren are you alright?" Reiner asked as he kneeled down next to Eren.

"Fein." Eren muttered, pushing himself up.

"Are you sure?" Armin asked, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Ja." Eren sat straight up, blood running down Eren's face from a gash on his forehead.

"That's a big cut. Lets fix you up." Reiner said as he held a hand up.

"Not touch me!" Eren abruptly yelled, terrified eyes glaring at Reiner.

"Woah Eren. Calm down. I was checking your head, did you conk it too hard?" Reiner said as he lifted his hand again, Eren scooting away.

"Just away! Not touch me!" At this Armin stood up, taking a step towards Eren.

"Eren. It's Armin. Did you hit your head too hard?" Armin got closer, holding out a hand.

"Ja, head confused." Eren muttered, grabbing Armin's hand. Pulling him to his feet. Armin checked the cut.

"It doesn't look deep enough for stitches, but how about we go back to the mansion. We can get some showers and I'll patch you up."

"Okay. My head hurt." Eren mumbled as Armin helped him back to the mansion,

"What the hell Levi!" Mikasa yelled, attention dragging to the two.

"I told you what happened, now calm your ass down."

"That was uncalled for." Erwin said looking at the shorter man.

"Guess I'm a horrible sore loser." Levi said.

"You've been hating on Eren since he got here! What do you have against him!?" Mikasa yelled, the mood intensifying.

"The kids a nutcase. He's popping pills every time I've seen him. He acts weird ever since he got here."

"Those pills are his medication! He only acts weird because he's new to America, plus that's his personality!"

"Medication for what!?"

"That's none of your business!" Mikasa yelled tearing up. "It's none of your god damn business." Mikasa got quieter as she covered her eyes. "You'd just judge him if you knew what the pills were for. Ever since the beginning you've judged him."

"He's still a brat and I don't trust him." With that Levi walked towards the mansion, the other chatting behind him. He could still feel Mikasa's glare on the back of his head. He ignored it though and continued walking.

Later the night Levi had woken up in his bed, a towel wrapped around his shoulders from when he fell asleep. He'd gotten a shower after the game and had passed out after getting dressed. A grumbling from his stomach had awoken him just a few minutes ago, so he headed downstairs to the kitchen, expecting everyone to be asleep. He was surprised to see the lights were all on, but the house abandoned. All life seemed to leave, except for one person. He was humming in the kitchen while he was cooking with his earbuds in. Leaning against the counter he watched Eren cook, waiting for the teen to look at him. However, he was surprised when Eren began to sing.

"Even if I leave you now, and it breaks my heart.

Even if I'm not around, I won't give in, I can't give up on this love." Raising a brow Levi watched Eren as he returned to humming. When he finally turned he jumped seeing Levi. He clutched his heart from the near heart attack he just had.

"You scare me Levi." Eren said as he pulled his earbuds out.

"Not bad singing, you should major in music."

"Uh, no thank you. I not good enough."

"Not with that shitty language. Listen brat, I hate you. I'll hate it every moment, but I'll teach you English." Levi said as he sat straight up.

"Uh! Really!?"

"Only if you stay away from Mikasa." At this Eren's eyes widened.

"Why?!"

"You're a messed up brat, my cousin doesn't need a dysfunctional brat in her life. Do we have a deal?"

"Uh…but Mikasa's me sister."

"No she's a girl you like, and I won't let you date her."

"No date, she's family."

"Your families back in Germany. If you want them then go back."

"Why do you hate me?" Eren asked, looking at Levi's hand.

"Because you're you. You look like a psychopathic murder. What kind of man has a ponytail stub."

"Eh." Eren looked up at Levi.

"Now take the goddamn deal, Mikasa will be too busy to help you and so will Armin. Marco hardly know German and I'm fluent in it."

"Okay…I promise no talk to Mikasa." Eren said roughly.

"Alright tomorrow night after class you come to the work room." Levi said before leaving, Eren biting his lip as he glared at himself in disgust.

"We're back! What's for dinner Eren!?" Sasha yelled, running in with bags in her hands.

"Uh. It called Macaroni and Cheese. I never try before."

"Yum! I hope it's extra cheesy!" Isabel yelled after hearing the mention of food.

"I-I hope you all like it." Eren smiled nervously, seeing Levi and Mikasa talking in the other room. Mikasa looked angry as she spoke to the shorter man.

"Hey, your sweating like Bert. You okay?" Sasha asked, Eren going to nod when noticed red sliding from Sasha's an dIsabel's eyes. "Eren?" She said, causing blood to pour down he face from her forehead.

"Y-Yeah." Swiftly Eren turned, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. He filled it with water before taking off toward the main stair case, bumping into people, bloody people.

"What happened?" Reiner asked as Eren ran up the stairs.

"Probably an attack. He'll be fine." Armin said, lifting his book up.

"He's going to be fine?" Christa asked, Armin nodding with a smile.

"He finished dinner!" Sasha yelled, dividing the Mac and cheese into bowls.

"Good, no one bothered to wake me up." Levi said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"No one wanted to sentence Eren to that cruelty." Mikasa spit back.

"Like I'd severely hurt your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend he's my brother!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

"You know I don't date men. Quit being an asshole to him."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't want to date you."

"You are a moron. Eren doesn't date. He thinks of everyone as friends or enemies."

"Okay you two, stop fighting." Armin said and walked between the two. "Not one word to Eren about his meds. Instead lets figure out whose showing him his first day of classes tomorrow." Armin said as the floorboards above creaked towards the stairs. "Eren! Hurry up or you'll miss dinner!" Armin yelled and the creaks came quicker. Before anyone knew it Eren was in the living room.

"Someone's hungry." Hange smiled, leaning over the couch.

"Germany doesn't have Mac and Cheese. Eren's always been one to eat new things." Mikasa chuckled, a lines already starting to fill up bowls.

After anyone had their food they sat down in front of the TV. The news was on since no one could decide on a channel. Eren was the only one not yelling out a channel as he enjoyed his dinner happily.

"So I walked in on your boyfriend singing Mikasa. Not bad." Levi abruptly said as he finished off his dinner.

"He's my brother." Mikasa growled. "And Eren's a gifted singer. Inherited it from his mother."

"I want to hear you sing Eren." Christa said with a smile towards the young German boy. He looked up when he heard his name and noticed the eyes on him.

"Uh, no please. Me sing voice not good much." Eren said and sat his bowl down.

"Don't say that. Levi complimented your voice so that means something." Sasha said with wide eyes.

"No, you make fun. It's not good voice."

"Come on Eren, please." Christa begged, her eyes wide.

"No." Eren sounded less sure.

"Please." Isabel begged with hands clasped together.

"Come on Eren." Ymir said with a wide smile.

"If you promise no laugh at me." Eren blushed.

"We won't promise."

"Does anyone guitar?" Eren asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Levi does, since he started this he'll be happy to lend it to you." Erwin said next to Armin.

"Don't break it brat." Levi said as he made it toward the stairs.

"So Eren. Do you sing German?" Farlan, a close friend of Levi's asked.

"German or some English. I learnded better songs than English."

"That whole sentence was wrong Jaeger. I learn songs better than English." Levi corrected, walking down the back staircase that led to the living room, a brown wooden guitar in his hands.

"Learn songs better." Eren repeated, taking the guitar and putting it over his shoulder. Adjusting it he strummed a few cords, tuning some of them all the while Levi watched irritably.

"Don't bust my strings." Levi grumbled.

"Sounds good." Eren said and sat straight up, legs crossed as the guitar laid across his lap. With a nervous breath Eren brought the pick down in his shaking fingers, he's never sang for so many strangers before. He played the cords, closing his eyes to concentrate.

"I can see it in your eyes

Taste it in our first kiss

Stranger in this lonely town

Save me from my emptiness

You took my hand

You told me it would be ok

I trusted you to hold my heart

Now fate is pulling me away, from you." Eren paused as he took a breath, continuing the song on his guitar. He continued a moment later, his words coming out powerfully.

"Even if I leave you now

And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in

I can't give up

On this love."

"You've become a piece of me

Makes me sick to even think

Of mornings waking up alone

Searching for you in my sheets

Don't fade, away." Pausing again Eren's voice went back to calm.

"Even if I leave you now

And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in

I can't give up

On this love."

"I can't just close the door

(on this love)

I never felt anything like this before

(like this love)

Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through

Will you hold on too 'cause." Strumming the same cord Eren breathed in, forcing the chorus out.

"Even if I leave you now

And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in

I can't give up

On this love

Even if I leave you now

And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in

I can't give up

I won't give in

I can't give up

On this love." Eren finished the song, cheeks flushed and fearing to open his eyes.

"Wah! Eren! You're a beautiful singer!" Hange yelled, grabbing Eren's hand in excitement. At this Eren opened an eye, seeing Hange's face lit up.

"R-really?" Eren's flushed face went down a little

"I haven't heard a voice so beautiful since my sister. A voice of angels!" Hange said with tears in her eyes.

"You are overly exaggerating." Eren said with a small smile.

"Eren! You're under exaggerating!" Ymir said with a wide smile, arm draped over Christa, who was speechless. "You should major in music."

"No no. No need for it." Eren said as he stood up, removing the guitar carefully.

"Why you're talented?" Annie asked.

"No success for me." Eren said as he gave Levi the guitar. "Thank you." He said with a smile.

"You should major in it if your good at it." Isabel said.

"Me no able to take the stress." Eren turned his smile towards the group of people looking at him with pouts.

"It's a waste." Petra said with a small smile.

"I not meant to be singer, guess it was mess up for having a voice like mine."

"Don't say that! Everyone has a talent they don't act on." Farlan said, patting Eren on the shoulder.

"I really not good enough to be talented." Eren muttered, looking over at the screen of the TV. Other stared as well as a missing persons report flashed. In red was the caption "Missing". The students looked at the screen, fear in their eyes.

"That's the English teacher…Nile Dok." Christa whispered, clinging to Ymir.

"Missing." Eren muttered.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably skipped town." Levi said, eyes evading the screen.

"He has a family here though." Erwin said, looking over using Armin's shoulder. The younger was sitting in Erwin's lap, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Not all families are right." Levi muttered, Isabel looking at him sadly.

"Big bro." She muttered.

"He just had a child, he talked about her every class."

"That doesn't mean anything." Eren muttered, attention attracting to him. His head was dropped, his hands folded together. "A child could be used to show off or a trophy for stature. A new toy even."

"Eh." The room went quiet as Eren stared at his hands.

"That's deep." Ymir muttered, snapping Eren back to reality, a smile playing on his face.

"Of course I know him not. He might be nice really to child." The room was a bit wary of Eren, but everyone waved it off.

"Anyway he probably ran away realizing how his life was over and decided to skip town for freedom." With a small shove, Armin fell onto the ground, Erwin jumping up. By the collar Erwin pulled Levi up to his feet, his guitar falling onto Isabel. Said girl stood up along with everyone else, knowing not to get between the two when they fought. Eren helped Armin to his feet, watching the two fight.

"What's with you and your hatred for people!? Is it just happy people!? Just cause your families abandoned you doesn't mean every other families broken like yours!"

"Stop it!" Eren yelled, Armin bringing his hand out.

"Let it play through. Both need to get it out of their systems."

"Someone needs to take that stick out of your ass! Did your mother leave it there when she left!?"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare talk about my family! Yours is no better eyebrowed fucker! Do I have to pound a fuckin lesson into your fucking head!"

"Son of a French whore!" Before Armin could stop him Eren broke free from the backed up group. Rushing over he pushed the two apart, looking at them both.

"Stop now! You both being idiots!"

"Get out of the way!" Erwin yelled, but before Eren could object Levi had him by the collar of the shirt. He flung Eren against the wall before returning to Erwin. He pulled his fist back, but before he could bring it forward Eren tackled him onto the couch, the couch tipping over.

Erwin stepped back, watching Levi hold Eren down. "You want to be part of this!? Fine! I'll punch you till you can't see!" Levi said and brought his fist down, over and over.

"Levi stop it!" Mikasa screamed in terror, but Levi just punched Eren again and again. "Levi!" She screamed, Eren shooting his hand up towards her. Levi paused, anger fuming as Eren spoke.

"I can take it." He said, staring at Levi with a glare. "I can take it." He growled, the fist continuing its punching. Armin and Mikasa closed their eyes, hearing Eren's grunts. Christa was curled up in the corner, back to the group as Ymir covered her eyes. Others tried their best to look away, waiting till it was over. Hange watched with worried eyes as Levi's fist came to an abrupt stop in the air, huffing for breath.

"Is it over?" Sasha asked, Connie covering her ears. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw his scared friends. Fear raked through the room, as Levi stood up. Without another word he left to clean himself up, leaving Eren on the ground, a smile grazing his bloodied face.

"You hit like girl!" He yelled, smiling at Levi who abruptly stopped. Turning he glared at Eren.

"You want me to rip your tongue out?" Levi growled.

"I had hard more punches." Eren said as he stood up. Blood poured from his face as he looked at the man. Mikasa ran over, tears in her eyes as she looked at her brothers face.

"Let me clean your wounds." She said.

"I fine. No need help." Eren said as he walked toward the kitchen. "I make sweets now. Be alone." Eren requested. Mikasa turned to scold Levi, but he was gone, instead she turned to Erwin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you both!? Look what you caused!" She screamed.

"I'm going home!" Christa yelled, practically running from the fraternity mansion, tears running down her face. Ymir chased after her, Sasha scared to stay around.

"He was told to stay back."

"You men! I'm going home, I can't deal with this!" Mikasa yelled marching out of the home, Annie following. One after another left, even Isabel who left the guitar with Farlan before she ran out with a girl named Hannah and another named Mina.

"Not cool." Jean said, leading Marco up the back staircase. The boys began to leave to go to bed, the TV turned off by Connie.

"Armin." Erwin began, turning to face his boyfriend.

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear it. I'm going to bed." Armin joined the rest of the boys, heading up the stairs.

"Nice going Smith." Erwin grumbled as he walked to the stairs.

The night went on, everyone packing up to turn in for the night. Eren remained downstairs, finishing up the treats he made. He hasn't bothered to clean his face. Instead he just stacked cupcakes and began cleaning up his mess. A sudden hand landed next to him, wiping its finger across the counter. Eren turned his head to see who it was, surprised to see Levi standing so close to him. Catching Eren's eye Levi glared.

"What. Want another punch?" Eren turned back to the counter, finishing the clean up.

"Cupcake done if you came for." Eren said, surprised when a hand grabbed him by the chin. His head was turned to face Levi, the man examining his face.

"You haven't cleaned yourself off."

"I take shower tomorrow in morning." Eren stated, trying to pull away.

"You'll just get bacteria in your cuts. Sit down and I'll clean them for you brat." Levi said, practically forcing Eren in a chair. Turning he grabbed a clean towel from the drawer and wetted it down. Walking back to Eren Levi kneeled down, grabbing Eren's face and turning it. He began to was the blood off, not even flinching as Levi scrubbed off blood in top of bruises. "Your the first idiot to ever intervene."

"It wasn't right. What Erwin say about Levi's mom. She must be nice woman, so he should not say that." Eren said, Levi catching his eyes again.

"My mother…what he said was true. She was a prostitute my father fancied. He's a cop so when his buddies found out his bride to be was a prostitute they hazed him. I was five when she left us to move back on the streets."

"Still not nice to say to friend." Eren said as Levi continued to wash the blood off.

"Well that's Erwin and me, friends, but we fight a lot."

"Sexual frustration?" Eren asked with a joking smile.

"That could be it, the man hasn't gotten any from Armin in a while."

"You get none either?" Eren chuckled.

"That's none of your shitty business." Levi barked. "But it's been a while for me too." Levi sighed. "What about you? You a virgin?" Levi grumbled.

"No, I've had lots of sex. I just no like it."

"It passes time. Sometime the woman are lazy in bed."

"I no like women."

"So you're gay? Into men." Levi asked, finishing Eren's face. Getting up he walked over to the medicine cabinet, grabbing the anti-infection ointment.

"Ja. I like men, but they hurt you so I prefer to be lonely." Eren said as Levi kneeled down.

"They hit you?" Levi asked as he rubbed the cream on Eren's face.

"Ja, but I use to it. I been hit by my dad too many time before."

"He was abusive?"

"Ja." Eren answered. Levi wiped off his finger before putting band aids on Eren's face.

"Who needs them…parents. They're all useless." Levi said, walking over to the sink.

"My mom was not…thank you Levi." Eren said as he stood up.

"Don't think I've changed my mind on you. I still hate your guts, but I guess Mikasa would worry too much if you shut her out. Just watch yourself." Levi warned as he washed his hands.

"Thank you Levi."

"Whatever. Just remember after class tomorrow meet in the work room."

"Okay. Uh Levi." Eren said, picking up the plate of cupcakes.

"What brat?" Levi asked as he turned around, drying his hand.

"Please have one." Eren said, holding the cupcakes out to him. Not wanting to get nagged at Levi grabbed one, taking off toward his room.

"Good night Eren." Levi said before ascending up the stairs.

"Night Levi." Eren said before sitting the cupcakes on the table and heading up to bed. He brought a hand up to his face, feeling over the band aids. With a smile the fingers moved to his long hair, twirling it between his fingers.

The rest of the night was calm, everyone asleep. When the sun rose the next morning, alarms going off all over the house. Eren grumbled, shoving his head under a pillow. The beeping slowly stopped one by one and Eren sighed in happiness. It was peaceful for a moment before a knock came on his door.

"Eren! Get up!" Armin yelled, Eren grunting loudly as too ward off Armin. "I'll drag your ass out of bed!" He yelled. The door creaked open when Eren neglected to answer Armin. Suddenly hands wrapped around his ankles and pulled him out of the bed. Eren grabbed his blanket, refusing to go down alone. "Fine. Have it your way." Armin said and began pulling Eren out of the room. Eren grumbled, wrapping his head in the blanket. "Come on, or I'll drag you down the stairs." Again Eren ignored him, Armin sighing as he walked down the stairs, dragging Eren behind him. It didn't bother Eren as he was dragged down the stairs. The front door opened to a group of girl walking in on the scene. The boys were downstairs in the kitchen, coming to investigate the thudding.

"Armin?" Erwin said, the younger continuing down the steps.

"It's normal." Mikasa said, watching as Armin hit the bottom floor, the blanket unwrapped. Eren snuggled into it, fast asleep.

"How the hells he asleep?" Jean asked.

"He's not a morning person." Armin said and dragged Eren towards the bathroom.

"Up and at 'em Jaeger!" Levi yelled, tapping Eren with his foot as they passed by. Eren grumbled, throwing the blanket over himself.

"Poke the back of his neck." Annie suggested, Eren shooting up from the ground. He pulled the blanket off of him, his hand covering his neck.

"Look at time." He said as he jumped up, running towards the stairs.

"Isabel, can you take Eren around school today?" Mikasa asked the younger girl.

"Sure cuz." She smiled, Mikasa patted her head before taking Armin's hand.

"See you guys at lunch." She said and waved before walking off with Armin.

"Leaving Eren with them after last night, this must be hard for you Mikasa."

"Trust me it is, but Eren needs to make friends. We both are leaving after this year. He needs friends. We can't always be with him." Mikasa forced out, biting her lip soon after.

"I know this was our idea, but maybe it was the wrong one. He's being too secretive, especially with us." Armin said as they walked to the school building.

Back at the fraternity the boys decided to snoop in the medicine cabinet. Levi had noticed Eren had left his pills downstairs the previous night and had put them up this morning. Erwin was curious so he removed the two big bottled pills from the cabinet. What made him wary was that the bottles were blank, no labels.

"Do you think they're illegal?" Marco said as the boys and girls looked at the bottles.

"Maybe they're not really meds, maybe he's a pill popper." Ymir said, Erwin opening the bottles. Dumping out the pills in his hand he watched as they liquified in his hand into purple fluids.

"Gross." Isabel commented.

"What the hell are these?" Connie said. Turning Erwin dumped the bottle down the drain, washing his hand before going to the next bottle. Doing the same Erwin made sure every pill was down the drain before turning away.

"Was it wise doing that?" Levi asked, Eren stepping into the room.

"What going on?" He asked, looking past the people. He noticed the empty pill bottles and ran over, grabbing them. With a horror struck face he looked at the running water before staring at Erwin. "What you do!?" He grabbed Erwin by the shirt, wide eyes begging him. "Why you do that!?"

"Unmarked pill bottles are illegal in the USA. I will not have illegal substances in my fraternity." Erwin shoved Eren away, Isabel catching his arm.

"Come on Eren. Lets finish getting ready and I'll take you to first hour." Isabel said before pulling Eren towards the bathroom.

"I don't think that was the best choice." Levi said as he walked past Erwin, arms folded.


	4. Chapter 4

College is like Schizophrenia

Chapter 4:

Eren made it through his classes, getting yelled at a few times for covering his ears during the lectures. Eren didn't understand most of what they yelled at him for, but Isabel intervened and cleared up the situation some how. All day Eren was seeing and hearing things, but tried his best to hold back his fear and tears. By the time he returned to the dorm he was spent. Walking in he walked into the living room, slumping against the wall. Mikasa and Armin sat on the couch, looking over with amused smiles.

"Tough day?" Mikasa asked, Eren looking up with tears in his eyes.

"Oh no." Armin muttered, the two hurrying over as Eren fell to the ground, curled up with his hands over his ears.

"What happened today?" Mikasa asked Isabel as Armin kneeled down.

"He's been doing it all day, almost got him kicked out of classes." She answered and worriedly stare down at Eren.

"The voices no stop. The people no stop. They no stop and I not get them too." Eren cried as the front door opened to the rest of the crew.

"Woah. What happened?" Christa asked, running said the w to Eren side when she said the petrified face. Petra ran to the bathroom to grab a towel to wipe of his face.

"The first day wasn't that bad, was it?" Levi asked as he leaned against the couch.

"Eren's having an episode." Armin said.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" Mikasa asked, but before Eren could answer she was already in the kitchen, digging through the cabinet. Racing and back she turned to run up the stairs, but Levi stopped her.

"Erwin threw them down the drain this morning!" Mikasa and Armin turned to look at Erwin, faces struck in horror.

"Why would you do that!" Mikasa yelled, Eren staring into space.

"Armin, Armin. Tell me he's not real. That shadow man walking over here." Eren whispered to his friend. Armin turned looking around before turning back to Eren with a smile.

"It's not real. It's in your head."

"I threw them out because they were in an unmarked bottle."

"You asshole! No wonder Eren's breaking down!" Mikasa yelled, Armin holding Eren in a close hug.

"They were an illegal substance." Erwin grumbled, Mikasa's glare intensifying.

"They weren't illegal! His father made them for him! His prescriptions upstairs in his bag!"

"If not illegal what are they for?" Levi asked, Armin turning as he rocked Eren back and forth, the teen covering his ears.

"Eren has schizophrenia. He hears voices, sees things, has memory loss. Those pills were the only form of medicine that worked for him. And you threw them away!" Armin yelled angrily and glared at Erwin.

"Schizophrenia." Levi clicked his tongue.

"Yes you fucking happy!? Judge him away!" Mikasa yelled, kneeling down and hugging Eren.

"Judge? The kids obviously sick. He needs to see a doctor. Take him to the clinic tomorrow." Levi said. "Get him to bed right now before he has a heart attack." Levi grumbled.

"I can't. I have a test tomorrow. I can't miss it."

"Fine. He can stay like this till you have time." Levi said, turning towards the kitchen.

"Off! Get off!" Eren yelled, scratching in the air.

"Eren. Eren calm down. We'll call your dad, have him send more pills over." Mikasa said, snuggling against Eren.

"Too many! Too many around! Get off! Go way!" Eren yelled.

"Hold on to him." Armin said, shoving Eren into Mikasa. Walking towards the kitchen he began digging through the cabinets, pulling out some pills. Bringing them back in with a cup of water Armin held them out. "This will stop the voices for a bit Eren." Without a second thought Eren took the pills and swallowed them. Not a second later he was laying against Mikasa shoulder, out cold.

"Sleeping pills, knocks him straight out." Armin said with a sigh.

"Get him on the couch or something." Mikasa said, as she tried to move Eren in her arms.

"Erwin can carry him. He'll take up too much space down here."

"I don't trust Erwin to carry him, I mean he could drop him down the stairs." Mikasa answered with a glare.

"Levi can you just carry him upstairs and lay him down? Please?" Armin asked, trying to pick Eren up.

"Fine." Levi said. Kneeling down Levi picked Eren up on his back. "You both have a night class, get going." Levi said, walking towards the staircase.

"Thank you Levi." Mikasa smiled, pulling Armin towards the entrance of the house, backpacks on their backs.

"Great." Jean answered once Levi was upstairs. "You threw away his pills so now we're going to get killed." He glared at Erwin.

"The hell! Don't go blaming me!" Erwin yelled. "Mikasa should have handed the prescription over to me."

"Why would she do that? Then everyone would know he was schizophrenic." Connie argued.

"You've made Armin mad, nice going Commander Eyebrows." Isabel said, sticking her tongue out.

"Shut it Izzy." Erwin snapped, knowing he'd angered his boyfriend horribly.

"She right, they all are. You should have asked Mikasa for a prescription." Levi said, coming down the back staircase.

"Oh come on. He can call up his father and have him bring more."

"Will you pay the plane ticket?" Levi asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Well he can't mail medicine." Erwin argued, staying in place.

"Go do your homework Erwin. I'll make dinner tonight." Levi said, not waiting for another word before throwing on an apron.

Minutes passed, feeling like hours as Levi stirred his soup. He grumbled a bit, but sighed when he notice how childish he was being. He decided to take a bowl up to Eren before calling everyone down. Turning he went to grab for a bowl, catching Eren standing in his peripheral vision. "Jaeger, keep that up and I'll kick your ass again." Levi barked, but sighed when Eren flinched. "I was just about to wake you."

"I be having bad dream. I could no scream out for help. I woke up und race down staircase for help." Eren said, his eyes blood shot.

"It was just a nightmare Eren. Mikasa and Armin are in class for another hour, so just sit and watch the TV. I have to call the rest down for dinner." Levi said, scooping soup into a bowl he had been inquired.

"Can I come with? Me not want alone, that when it be really bad."

"If it keeps you out of trouble then alright." Levi said as he removed the apron. Walking toward the back staircase Eren followed closely behind. "You feeling any betters?"

"No really, but it been a while since I off medicine. I get use to it again." Eren answered, eyes facing the ground.

"Tomorrow we're gonna get you tested, get you proper pills." Levi said.

"Alright. Sorry if medicine make me anger bad."

"If you flip your lid I'll kick your ass."

"Thank you." Eren said, Levi glaring at him. Reaching the top step Levi growled.

"Dinner! Get downstairs if you're hungry!" With that the two went back downstairs, doors opening up behind them. "What do you exactly see?" Levi asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Figures, blood, anything that I have no seen before." Eren said.

"Well eat some soup, watch some TV and tomorrow we go to the doctor."

"Okay."

"So what was in those pills?"

"I not know." Eren said as Levi handed him his bowl.

"Go sit down on the couch." Levi said as boys began filling the downstairs. With a nod Eren passed the boys coming in, some trying to avoid him. With a downcast head Eren walked past them, making his way to the couch.

He heard the footsteps of the people fleeing back to their rooms. Levi yelled up at them before walking to the couch. He sat beside Eren, said boy eating as he watched the news. For a few minutes, they silently ate. "So, what do you think happened to the English professor?" He abruptly asked, Eren look over with a worried look.

"I not know him, it hard to say." Eren muttered, flinching as Levi wrapped an arm around the back of the couch.

"Take a guess." Eren felt intimidated.

"If he was threatened then he have been kidnapped. There are wrong people out there." Eren said. "I would know." Eren muttered, sitting the bowl down. "I no feel awake."

"Then go to bed." Levi said, sitting his bowl down. Looking over at Eren Levi notice the boys fearful eyes. "Your scared to go alone?"

"Bad dreams." Eren whispered. Levi sighed.

"Then sleep here, I won't be moving until Mikasa gets back." Eren didn't argue, he smiled and laid his head back and closing his eyes. Levi did the same, meaning to rest his eyes. He conked out.

Later that night he was awoken by Mikasa, said girl smiling at him. Glaring at her he was about to ask her what when he notice the weight on his legs. Looking down he saw Eren curled up on the couch, using Levi's lap as a pillow. "Get him off before he drools." Levi growled, Mikasa and Armin sitting Eren back up. With a sound of disgust Levi stared at the wet spot on his jeans.

"Armin can you go grab his blanket. I think he might want to sleep down here tonight." Mikasa said as she laid Eren on the arm of the couch. Eren cuddled against the arm, getting cozy as he continued his slumber. Armin walked off, not in any hurry as Mikasa patted Eren's head. "They all avoided him tonight didn't they?" Mikasa asked, smiling at Eren's dreaming face.

"Yep, not even Farlan stuck around. Don't blame them though, I'd fear him too." Levi said as he crossed his arms.

"You're not though, why?"

"He's just a scared kid. I don't know how many drugs he was on, but he seems more scared then us."

"He's been like this for eight years now. The meds were suppose to help him, and they did. Why did Erwin throw them down the drain." Mikasa grumbled, Armin making his way back down the stairs. "Do you mind if I stay tonight, just to make sure he sleeps well?"

"Go ahead, your boyfriend needs you."

"Goddamn you. I'm gay." Mikasa grumbled, Armin chuckling as he laid the bedspread on Eren.

"Aren't we all. Anyway I got his pillows." Armin said, handing them to Mikasa.

"I'll go get my blanket, that way you don't freeze tonight." Levi said, getting up. Eren groaned in his sleep, turning over.

"He still so adorable." Mikasa muttered, Levi watching her carefully. He didn't like the way she touched Eren, it made him angry. With his glare Levi walked up the stairs.

The next day Levi woke Eren bright and early for a shower, the younger groaned. Eren dragged himself to the shower, leaving well after ten. By the got to the hospital Eren was out cold again, sleeping in the passenger seat of Levi's car. Parking Levi signed, waking Eren up. After he managed to get Eren inside he sat him in the waiting room before going to the nurse at the counter. Eren watched for a few minutes before he conked once more. He was shaken awake by Levi when it was his turn.

Levi waited outside for Eren, when he walked out he shrugged to Levi. The doctor was in toe behind him, Levi standing and walking to the two of them. "Eren can you go wait in the car?" Levi asked, handing Eren the keys. The brown haired boy nodded, taking the keys and walking away. Levi stayed behind to talk to the doctor. "So what did you get?"

"Those pills you gave me were rather strange, nothing I've seen before." The doctor stopped seeing Levi's irritated face. "Anyway I broke it down before examining Eren. When I got the results on him I went and studied the results of the pill. What I saw we're things that should never be mixed together. These pills should be illegal. Dextromethorphan is used in cough medicine and can cause hallucinations and other detachment from society. Now that could be a main cause, but I found powder mixed in with the pills other ingredients. It was cannabis. It's used to in psychiatric drugs, but I've never seen it in a mixture like this. It's as if the person who made this wanted to cause schizophrenia, not treat it. If there is anymore I suggest pouring them in the trash or something." The doctor said.

"Those were the last of them." Levi said. "Is that all?"

"For now. He should be back to a normal state in a few days. The voices and hallucinations should disappear."

"Alright, thank you for checking him out."

"Anytime you need help Levi just tell me." He said, Levi nodding.

"Thank you, now I got to get this brat home and fed."

"He seems like a nice kids and contact me if you need my help again." With that the doctor excused himself back into the doctors area.

When he returned to the car he noticed Eren curled up, hiding his head in his lap. Walking over Levi tried to open, the door locked. At the sound of the door handle snapping back Eren looked up. Seeing Levi's angry eyes back at him Eren unlocked the door. "Get your dirty shoes off my clean seats." Levi growled as he climbed in the car. Eren nodded, dropping his feet to the ground instantly. It was silent for a moment as Levi buckled himself into the car, Eren copying him. As Levi started the car Eren opened his mouth, not being able to stand the silence.

"He say things?"

"Stay away from those pills and you'll better by the end of the week." Eren smiled widely watching Levi drive.

"Thank you. You the only nice people." Eren said, grabbing Levi's attention. Eren turned to look out the window, a small blush on his cheeks. "You are kind Levi, it nice to school with you." Eren said fiddling his fingers.

"Those guys will come around sooner or later. We've all got problems, it just takes time for others to adjust."

"I got many problem. Too many on list." Eren said, leaning against the window.

"America, people come for a new start. You came here to fuck my cousin." Levi smirked, Eren turned with blush.

"Mikasa not loose! She like women! I'm not women…plus no one like broken people." Eren muttered looking out the window again.

"The best people are broken Eren." Levi said, coming to a stop. "Do you want to grab lunch?"

"Can we eat home?" Eren asked, Levi nodding. It didn't bother him since he was saving money. The drive back to the campus was silent, Eren taking in the sights around him. Once his eyes grazed the gate Eren turned towards Levi.

"I want to make lunch for you and I." Eren said, Levi peaking over.

"Alright, just not we might not be alone. It's lunch break for most students and the girls come over."

"I make simple thing." Eren smiled, Levi parking his car in the student parking lot, his parking pass visibly hanging from his mirror. Once the car stopped the duo began their long walk to the fraternity mansion.

"Thank you for raising Mikasa." Levi abruptly said, Eren looking over with surprise. "I don't say that a lot shit breath so take the compliment."

"Thank you for taking care of me today." Eren smiled.

"Whatever. Don't turn this into something gay." Levi said, walking ahead. "So what did you see that made you piss yourself?" Levi asked as the dorms came into view.

"Just shadowy person. I thought it come to me."

"They're not real, just remember that Jaeger." Levi said as they got closer to the dorm.

"I know, it scary when approached." Eren answered, Levi patting his back.

"Everything will be alright." Levi said before continuing their walk in silence. When they reached the dorm the door was ripped open, Mikasa staring with worried eyes.

"How'd it go? Did they give you medicine? They didn't do anything wrong did they? They didn't mess with you?"

"Mikasa you're over reacting again. He'll be fine, no medicine required."

"What do you mean no medicine?!" Mikasa yelled eyes dragging to them.

"Shuu!" Levi said, pulling Eren and Mikasa towards the stairs. "You need to contact that father of his."

"Why?" Mikasa said, Armin walking over with curious eyes behind his glasses.

"Jaeger go eat, I need to speak with Mikasa." Eren didn't even ask, he hurried off to the kitchen. As he passed the boys the stepped away from him, some girls avoiding his eyes. Christa was different though, walking after him. "Those pills his father gave him were causing the hallucinations. Mr. Jaeger was using Eren as a test subject. The doctor said keep him off medication and he'll be back to normal in a week max."

"That bastard." Mikasa muttered. Taking out her phone she had it to her ear in seconds. Unfortunate for her liking she got Grisha's voice mail. "Bastard pick up your fucking! If you don't call me back I swear to god I'll come back to Germany and cut your fingers off one by one and shove them down your goddamn throat!" Mikasa's screams made Annie back away from her, no one had heard her like this before. She was angry at someone and it all came out. Eren peaked out of the kitchen at her. She ended the call, looking over at Eren who stared at her. With a sigh she tucked her phone away before walking into the living room. "A letter came in the mail for you. It's from Cravat College." Mikasa said, picking up the letter. Levi passed Armin, grabbing the letter from his cousin. Eren walked into the room with Christa, a sandwich on a plate. Everyone watched as Levi opened the envelope and read the letter. He smirked.

"I got accepted, the end of this semester." He said excitedly. It been the college he wanted since he was a child.

"Sweet! Nice to see you get your way!" Hange chuckled.

"It's sad though. We're loosing people at the end of this semester." Christa said behind Eren, who had yet to bite into his sandwich.

"Yah now you and Erwin are off to the east and Mikasa and Armin are going west." Connie said, not a second later Eren's plate shattered on the ground. People looked over, their hearts beating fast. Armin and Mikasa however, bit their lips.

"Eren." Mikasa muttered, the boy speechless.

"You didn't tell him?" Levi said, actually surprised.

"We were going to tell you." Armin began, Eren's face not changing. "We just wanted you to get more friends Eren.

"We both got accepted to different colleges." Eren's eyes changed to disappointment.

"Talk no more." Eren said, kneeling down to pick up the glass.

"Eren please don't." Mikasa said

"We both have futures, you do too."

"Why do I come. I really idiot like he say. Should have taken point when you left first time."

"Eren don't be that way." Armin said, approaching the brunette picking glass off floor.

"Should have stayed home." Eren muttered.

"It's not safe there Eren Grisha's poisoning you."

"So what." Eren grumbled.

"Your mad because we didn't tell you?" Armin growled Eren gripping glass in his hand. Blood dropped from between his fingers, Mikasa lunging forward.

"You're abandoning me. I do no need your help." Eren said, standing up.

"You're hurting yourself!" Christa yelled, hugging Ymir.

"I forgot how to feel long ago." Eren said and marched into the kitchen, Mikasa following. Eren dumped the bloody glass and sandwich in the trash and walked to the sink to clean his hand.

"Please don't treat me like a bitch." Mikasa asked, Levi marching in with Armin. "Stop ignoring me! After Carla died you started shutting people out!" Mikasa yelled, Eren turning around.

"Only those I could no trust! I trust you both with life, coming here was wrong choice!"

"Carla wouldn't want to see you like this!"

"She dead! Do no speak about her!" Eren yelled shoving Mikasa. Said girl was shoved away by Levi before he landed a fist against Eren's cheek, knocking him into his back.

"Levi!"

"I told you not to touch her." He growled, Eren on the ground. He mumbled something Levi couldn't make out.

"What?" Levi growled.

"I can take it." Eren said, just laying on the ground.

"Eren." Mikasa tried to take a step forward, but Levi pulled her and Armin away. Both objected, freaking out as Eren didn't move on the ground.

"Eren?" Christa muttered, Ymir holding her back. Eren just cried on the ground, his mind breaking apart.

"Come on Historia, we need to get to class." Ymir said, pulling her towards the door.

"But Ymir?"

"Come on, he doesn't need anyone around right now." At this others looked at each other, leaving for classes. The boy was left alone on the ground, in tears. Rolling on his side Eren curled up like a child, letting his tears fall heavy.


End file.
